<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Západ slunce na kapotě by CharisTeapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191798">Západ slunce na kapotě</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot'>CharisTeapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alarm für Cobra 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Highway Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, Česky | Czech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Existuje něco neodolatelnějšího, než pohled na západ slunce? Pro Andrého určitě ano.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Fux/Semir Gerkhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Západ slunce na kapotě</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Říkal jsem, že jsem doma jiný, než ve službě,“ pronesl André a opřel se o kapotu Mercedesu vedle Semira.</p><p>Služební vůz stál při kraji prašné cesty, na kterou uhnuli z vedlejší silnice daleko za Kolínem. Zde jim nic nebránilo ve výhledu na slunce, které pomalu klesalo k obzoru přímo před nimi. Několik nízko visících mraků se zbarvovalo do stále výraznějších barev.</p><p>Semir odtrhl pohled od scenérie před sebou a zahleděl se na Andrého.</p><p>„Jen říkám, že jsem nečekal, že mě hned na druhé rande uneseš mezi pole, kde není ani živáčka,“ zasmál se pobaveně.</p><p>André sledoval Semirovy oči v jeho přívětivé tváři, které poslední paprsky dne lichotily mnohem víc, než by kdy mohlo světlo svíček při večeři. Teď si byl André už zcela jist, že jsou na tom správném místě.</p><p>„Nemáš snad rád západy slunce?“ zeptal se André s úsměvem, naprosto neschopen odtrhnout svůj zrak z jeho smějících se očí.</p><p>„Jistě, že mám,“ řekl Semir a zavrtěl se. Intenzivní pohled, kterého se mu od Andrého dostávalo, ho začal trochu znervózňovat. „Každý má rád západy slunce. Ale třeba spíš nad mořem.“</p><p>„Já jsem praktický člověk, vystačím si s tím, co je po ruce.“ Jen co to André dořekl, hned si v duchu nafackoval. Navenek se ale snažil nedat nic znát.</p><p>„Tak tohle neznělo moc romanticky,“ zkonstatoval Semir s odfrknutím.</p><p>„Kdo říká, že jsem romantik?“</p><p>„Já.“ Semir se ušklíbl. Pohled upřel zpět na zapadající slunce, které se teď už téměř dotýkalo horizontu. Pár rozfoukaných mraků dostávalo stále zářivější barvy.</p><p>„Jak jsi na to přišel?“ podivil se André.</p><p>„Vzal jsi svého kolegu podívat se na západ slunce. Na <em>západ slunce</em>.“</p><p>„Nechápu, co se ti na tom pořád nezdá,“ prohodil André. „A navíc nevím, o kom to mluvíš.“</p><p>„Cože?“</p><p>„Nevzal jsem sem svého <em>kolegu,“</em> objasnil André a vyhledal Semirovu ruku, kterou pevně stiskl.</p><p>„Ne?“ Semir k němu znovu vzhlédl a André měl pocit, že tentokrát už se v jeho očích utopí nadobro a nebude mu pomoci.</p><p>Ne, že by to bylo něco, na co by si chtěl stěžovat.</p><p>„Dovol mi napravit mou chybu, pokud to nebylo dost evidentní,“ řekl a volnou ruku vztáhl k Semirově tváři. Pozvedl jeho bradu a sklonil se k němu.</p><p>V první chvíli dokázal rozpoznat lehký úsměv, který prodléval na Semirových rtech ještě poté, co se jich dotkl. Snad si mohl myslet, že půjde jen o letmé políbení, ale to André v plánu neměl. Nic nedělal napůl. Aby ho utvrdil ve svém úmyslu, přesunul ruku na jeho zátylek a o něco více se opřel do jeho rtů. Levou rukou zajel pod jeho bundu a dlaní spočinul na jeho boku.</p><p>Semir se velmi ochotně podvolil jeho jednání a horlivým zkoumáním jeho úst ujišťoval svého vyššího partnera o tom, že je s tím zcela spokojený. Jednou rukou se opřel o jeho hruď a druhou nahmatal klopu jeho saka, kterou pevně sevřel, aby si mohl Andrého přitáhnout trochu blíž k sobě.</p><p>Každý z nich pevně svíral toho druhého a v tu chvíli neexistovalo nic, co by je mohlo donutit odtrhnout se od sebe. Polibek se prohluboval a jejich mysl uvrhoval do extáze. Jejich těla se začala chvět touhou po mnohem větší blízkosti toho druhého.</p><p>André se stále plně soustředil jen na Semirovy rty, když spustil ruku z jeho krku a začal si obratně sundávat sako. Hned na to však pocítil od svého partnera zaváhání, které ho donutilo ustat v pohybu. Opatrně se odtáhl.</p><p>Jenže než se stačil nadechnout k otázce, Semir promluvil první.</p><p>„Teď už jsem zcela přesvědčený o tom, že západ slunce byla jenom záminka, jak mě vylákat na naprosto opuštěné místo,“ řekl a zasmál se. „Celé jsme to propásli.“ Jeho oči zářily a André se musel hodně ovládat, aby při pohledu do nich vypadal aspoň trochu příčetně.</p><p>Když mu došlo, o čem Semir mluví, letmo se ohlédl přes rameno, aby spatřil nyní už jen pomalu se temnící nebe. Několik zbylých mraků osvětlovaly slábnoucí paprsky zpoza horizontu. Západ slunce dokládal pouze oranžový pruh oblohy nad obzorem, který ustupoval blankytné modři, nad kterým nebe pomalu ale jistě přecházelo v plně noční režim.</p><p>André přehodil své sako přes střechu auta a vrátil svou pozornost k Semirovi. Po tváři mu přeběhl temný stín.</p><p>„Možná, že přesně tak to je,“ přitakal s přimhouřenýma očima. Nedbale pokrčil rameny. „Ať už si myslíš, co chceš, já jsem nepropásl vůbec nic.“</p><p>Začal Semirovi sundávat bundu.</p><p>„Ale takhle mi bude brzo zima,“ postěžoval si Semir, když jeho svršek André odkládal stranou. Opřel se rukama o kapotu za sebou a vyhoupl se na ní do sedu.</p><p>André se ušklíbl, když zpozoroval jeho počínání.</p><p>„Však já už nějak zařídím, aby nebyla,“ pronesl a přistoupil k němu blíž. Stál teď přímo mezi jeho nohama, až se koleny opíral o auto. Vědoucně na něj svrchu shlížel.</p><p>Semir ho objal rukama okolo krku a přitáhl si ho blíž.</p><p>„To doufám,“ řekl ještě, než přitiskl své rty na jeho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>